You, Me and What!
by alima21
Summary: Traducción con consentimiento de su autora 'Goldenpaw'. Continuación de Wanted...- Harry y Severus continuan con su reladción, con algunos inesperados adicionales y complicaciones incluidas. SLASH HP-SS
1. Negocios en ciernes

TU, YO Y ¿QUE?  
Capítulo 1: Negocios en ciernes  
  
Tres meses después de la inauguración de la casa  
  
-Severus, ¿podrías venir un momento?- gritó Harry desde la habitación libre, la cual había sido transformada en una oficina para los negocios de Harry.  
  
Su petición fue seguida del silencio. Harry podría haber jurado que Severus estaba en el dormitorio principal, preparándose para ir al trabajo de su tienda de pociones o 'remedios homeopáticos', que es como les gustaba llamarla a los Muggles que frecuentaban el local.  
  
-¿Severus?- indagó Harry, sacando la cabeza por la puerta del vestíbulo. Todavía nada. Ahora estaba curioso, así es que se dirigió al dormitorio principal para ver si su amado seguía allí. La puerta estaba cerrada. Hmmm, quizás ya se había ido. Entró en la habitación y allí, boca abajo en la cama, estaba su antiguo profesor, el que ahora era el amor de su vida.  
  
-Severus, ¿estás bien? ¿Hay algún problema?- corrió hacia un lado de la cama y descansó una mano con suavidad en el hombro del hombre.  
  
Escuchó a su amado gemir, y observó como se volvía muy lentamente. Harry lo miró y notó que Severus lucía extremadamente enfermo. Su rostró estaba hinchado y colorado.  
  
-Severus, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Has atrapado algo? ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?- Harry se inclinó y habló en voz baja.  
  
-Tengo Sarampión Mágico, así que soy contagioso. Debes alejarte, Harry. No puedes quedarte aquí, ya que tu no lo has padecido- murmuró Severus tan suavemente que Harry tuvo que inclinarse más cerca para lograr escucharlo.  
  
-No voy a dejarte, ¿quién te cuidaría entonces? Además, lo más probable es que yo ya haya sido espuesto, duermo a tu lado cada noche. Así que, no pienso ir a ninguna parte, amor. ¿No hay alguna poción que puedas tomar para aliviarte?- Harry acarició tiernamente el rostro de Severus.  
  
-Hay una poción que ayuda a aliviar los síntomas, pera nada que lo cure. Abajo, en mi laboratorio, tengo esa poción que reduce la hinchazón y la fiebre- hizo una pausa para aclarar su garganta, estaba deshidratado y necesitaía mucho líquido para ayudar a ro rojo cuerpo-. Esta etiquetado como 'Redigo Intumesco' y es un líquido verde. Debe estar colocado en algún sitio en la parte alta del gabinete que se encuentra en la pared más alejada.  
  
-Regresaré pronto. Llama a Dobby si necesitas algo de inmediato, como comida o agua- Harry dejo un beso en la frente de Severus, y se precipitó hacia la puerta, bajando al sótano donde Severus había intalado sus equipos de pociones.  
  
El sótano era frío y húmedo, justo como las mazmorras de Hogwarts. No le asombraba que Severus pasara muchas horas aquí, se sentía como en casa. Levantó su varita y pronunció "lumus". No se había encendido ninguna palmatoria y las linternas estaban inactivas, apagadas a un lado. Se dirigió directamente hacia el muro más alejado como Severus le había dicho, y sacando un pequeño taburete, se empinó para mirar en la parte alta del armario. Ahí, dos filas más atrás, se encontraba la poción que Sev erun había mencionado. La tomó con cuidado, asegurándose de no molestar a los demás recipientes a su alrededor  
  
Harry corrió de regreso los dos tramos de escaleras y cuando entró en su habitación una vez más, se alegró al ver a Dbby dándole a Severus un vaso de agua y ayudando a su amor a sentarse, apoyado en la cabecera de la cama.  
  
-Tengo la ampolla, amor. Debes tomarla antes o después de beber agua- se acercó a la cama y se sentó frente a Severus.  
  
-Primero la poción, creo. Tengo que esperar a que haga efecto antes de poder tomar bebida alguna- estiró la mano lentamente hacia la ampollay Harry se la entregó con cuidado. Harry vio como el hombre bebía la poción e hiciera una mueca.  
  
-¿Repugnante sabor?- Harry se rió y Severus arrugó el rostro con asco.  
  
-Extremadamente. Desafortunadamente, no hay nada que pueda hacer para mejorar el gusto.. Gracias a Dios, esta poción no se necesita tomar con tanta frecuencia.  
  
Harry sólo se reclinó sobre su codo y observó a su amor, que se acomodaba sobre las almohadas debajo de él- Bien, ahora estamos bajo cuarentena. Mejor que alerto a tus empleados de la tienda de que no vas a ir hoy, así como a los clientes con los que se suponía me reuniría hoy. Probablemente debería cancelar mis reuniones por el resto de la semana- ¿Quieres darle alguna instrucción a tus empleados, amor?  
  
Severus se sentó tranquilo y pensó por un momento, chequeando mentalmente las cosas que estaban pendientes por hacer, pero vio que el personal se podía encargar de todo en su ausencia.  
  
-No, creo que pueden encargarse de todo con las existencias que hay en la tienda. ¿Cómo les informarás?  
  
-Les mandaré a Hedwig con un mensaje. En cuanto a mis clientes, haré que Dobby se aparezca en sus casas con un mensaje- Con eso, Harry regresó a su oficina y tomó varias hojas de pergamino para comenzar sus cartas. Primero redactó la que iba dirigida al personal de Severus en su tienda,"Antiguas Remedios Caseros", la cual era franca y puntual. Les decía que Severus estaba enfermo con el Sarampión Mágico y que estaría alejado de la tienda por el resto de la semana. Cuando llegara el fin de semana, los llamaría a través de la chimenea para que le dieran a Sevrus un informe de cómo estaban yendo las cosas. Una vez que hubo sellado la carta, la enrrolló y fue hasta la jaula de Hedwig ubicada en una esquina.  
  
-Hola, preciosa. Necesito que lleves una carta al trabajo de Severus. Dásela a Arabella. Estoy seguro que ella te dará agua y cubrirá tus necesidades. Ten cuidado, Hedwig- le ató la carta y abrió la ventana para dejar salir a la lechuza. Se paró allí y la observó alejarse hasta que fue apenas un tenue punto en el cielo. Entonces regresó al escritorio y consultó su cronograma de trabajo para el resto de la semana. En realidad tenía bastante copados los siguientes tres días con citas para reunirse con los clientes, y odiaba no poder tratar con ellos, pero no podía enviar a nadie en su lugar.  
  
Estaba muy orgulloso de su negoció, "Potter, Plagas y el Emporio de las Serpientes" La parte de su negocio dedicada a las Plagas gozaban de mucha demanda, pues brujas de todos los rincones de la ciudad, pedían los servicios de sus serpientes para encargarse de los gorgojos y gnomos que destruían sus jardines. La parte del Emporio de las Serpiente iba más lento, pero los contratos aumentaban rápidamente. Durante los últimos dos meses había realizado tres viajes al Amazonas y los campos despoblados de Australia para conseguir serpientes raras que no podían ser encontradas en el Hemisferio Norte. Severus lo había acompañado en dos de los viajes, pero en el tercero, que implicaba internarse en la zona más profunda del Amazonas, el profesor de pociones se había quedado para ocuparse de sus propios negocios.  
  
La otra actividad del Emporio de la Serpiente era una idea propia, la psicología de la serpiente y su comunicación. En realidad, había sido más bien una idea de Sliver, pero ¿qué le iba a decir al mundo mágico? ¿qué su pequeña serpiente era un genio para los negocios? Harry no lo creía. Sliver le había dicho que era lindo poder comunicarse y ser capaz de expresar sus necesidades a alguien que quisiera escucharla. A partir de ahí, Harry se dio cuenta que a otros propietarios de serpientes les alegraría sus habilidades para hablar con ellas, diagnosticar sus dolencias o sus deseos, y lo que generalmente las complacía. Hasta ahora había marchado bien, pero por supuesto, no había muchos propietarios de serpientes en el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña. De hecho, se encontró con que había más Muggles dueños de Serpientes, y había encontrado más trabajo a través de sus compañeros de escuela de origen Muggle.  
  
Sliver se había alimentado muy bien en los últimos meses, ya que era la serpiente que Harry utilizaba para librar las casas de alimañas indeseadas. Estaba comenzando a crecer y engordar verdaderamente, al punto que ya casi no podía acurrucarse alrededor de los hombros y muñeca de Harry, pues pesaba demasiado.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza para reenfocar sus pensamientos en el aquí y el ahora. Todavía tenía varias cartas que escribir y sabía que al menos debería comenzar con las cartas de los negocios del día. Escribió tres rápidas cartas a sus clientes, explicándoles las razones de la cancelación, y preguntándoles si podían cambiar su cita para una fecha posterior. Les proponía que en caso de aceptar les ofrecería un descuento en sus servicios. Sabía que era mejor mantenerlos contentos y ahorrar algo de dinero siempre era una ventaja con las personas, Muggles o Magos. Sin embargo, agradecía que todos sus clientes de esa semana fueran brujas o magos, pues odiaba tener que usar el teléfono para contactar a los Muggles.  
  
-¿Dobby, podrías venir un segundo?- llamó Harry.  
  
En un segundo, Dobby apareció en su habitación, excitado ante la posibilidad de ser útil.  
  
-¿Qué necesita el Amo Harry de Dobby, señor?  
  
-Necesito que entregues estas cartas, Dobby. Hedwig está entregando un mensaje en la tienda de Severus y no regresará a tiempo para ocuparse de éstas. La dirección y el nombre de cada cliente está en el sobre. ¿Podrías hacer esto por mí, Dobby?  
  
-Sí, señor, Amo Harry, señor. Dobby se pondrá en eso- alcanzó el manojo de cartas enrolladas y desapareció con un pop. Ahora que había resuelto esos asuntos, regresó al pasillo y fue a ver cómo estaba su enfermo amado.  
  
Entró en puntillas al notar que Severus estaba dormido y arrimó suavemente una silla a un lado de su cama para sentarse y observó al hombre dormido. Verdaderamente amaba a Severus y haría cualquier cosa y todo lo que estuviera en su poder para asegurarse que mejorara rápidamente y con el menor dolor posible.  
  
Sin embargo, en los últimos tres meses, se había dado cuenta que deseaba algo más para su vida. Sí, trabajar y tener a alguien en casa cuando regresaba era precioso, pero algo faltaba todavía. Sólo que no sabía qué era. Aún así sabía que la pieza que faltaba en su pequeño rompecabezas aparecería más pronto o más tarde.  
  
Hasta entonces, tendría que esperar y ser paciente  
  
Hola chic@s. Aquí está el primer capítulo de la continuación de Wanted: single, older man a roommate. Esperamos que les haya gustado y porfis dejen sus comentarios. Besos  
  
Queremos agradecer a todas las chicas que dejaron reviews en el último capítulo.  
  
Ana Rickman Luzy Snape Marla Lanthir Azalea Gala Snape  
  
¡¡Gracias chicas!! 


	2. Cotilleando

TU, YO Y ¿QUE?  
  
Autora: goldenpaw  
  
Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter. Se los regresaré a J.K.Rowling cuando acabe con ellos. Tampoco consigo dinero con esto  
  
Clasificación: PG-13 (por ahora, puede cambiar dependiendo de cómo progrese la historia)  
  
Pareja: HP/SS  
  
Resumen: La historia continúa con la relación de Harry y Severus, con unas cuantas sorpresas nuevas para ambos.  
  
N/A: Continuación de Wanted: Single, Older Male for a Roommate  
  
Traducción : Alima21  
  
Capítulo2 - Cotilleando  
  
Severus despertó lentamente de su muy necesitada siesta y cuando quiso estirarse, se encontró con que no podía mover las piernas. Abrió los ojos y vio a Harry tirado sobre una silla al lado de la cama y apoyado sobre sus pies. Severus, quien en cierta forma todavía se encontraba aturdido como efecto del sarampión, sonrió ante la visión de su amado. Sabía cuánto lo amaba Harry y los sentimientos eran definitivamente mutuos. De largo, esos tres meses juntos habían sido los mejores de su vida. Aunque últimamente, había visto una mirada de perplejidad en el rostro del joven, cuando pensaba que nadie lo estaba observando. Todavía no había abordado el asunto de la mirada, pues imaginaba que cuando estuviera preparado, el mismo Harry lo plantearía, por ahora debería ser paciente.  
  
Por mucho que deseaba dejar a Harry dormir, sentía que sus pies se estaban entumeciendo, ya que el peso de su pareja les estaba contando la circulación. Tiró de los pies para sacarlos de debajo del otro hombre, haciendo que Harry despertara con un sobresalto.  
  
-¿Qué?¿Todo está bien?- Harry parpadeó sus borrosos ojos hasta que los logró enfocar en su amado enfermo-.G¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Algo mejor, Severus?  
  
-Un poco. El descanso ayuda en cierto modo. Todavía me duele el cuerpo y la fiebre sigue ahí, aunque reducida. Afortunadamente la hinchazón no ha regresado todavía, pero podría hacerlo. Es posible que necesite que me prepares algo más de la poción que me conseguiste antes.  
  
Harry jadeó  
  
-¿Yo? ¿Confiarías en mí para elaborar algo que vas a ingerir? ¡Oh, Severus!- Harry lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su amor y lo abrazó agradeciendo la confianza que el otro hombre acababa de mostrar. Esa era simplemente otra señal del amor y respeto que su pareja sentía por él y le complació gratamente.  
  
-Sí, tú. Y sí, confío en que elabores la poción. Me has demostrado que eres capaz de hacer una poción creíble cuando no hay ningún Slytherin alrededor. Y por mucho que te ame, suéltame, Harry. No puedo respirar; me estás abrazando demasiado fuerte.  
  
Harry se apartó tan repentinamente como se había lanzado sobre el otro hombre.  
  
-Lo siento- lucía arrepentido y Severus se rió abiertamente hasta que el dolor en su pecho lo detuvo-. Quería preguntarte sobre el Sarampión Mágico. ¿Cómo es que no tienes esas molestas manchas rojas o algo parecido?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad.  
  
-Esas no aparecen hasta la fase final. Existen otras dos etapas entre esta inicial y la última. En la segunda etapa, los magos y brujas generalmente se ponen azules y la fiebre cede temporalmente, así como la hinchazón. Sin embargo, esta terrible picazón continúa. La picazón durará hasta la siguiente etapa, cuando la temperatura subirá tremendamente y es posible caer en el delirio. En la última etapa el color azul se desvanecerá y los molestos puntos rojos aparecerán. La picazón, fiebre y molestias generales también desaparecerán en esta etapa. Para entonces, nadie más puede atrapar o propagar el sarampión. El contagio sólo ocurre cuando alguien no ha padecido la enfermedad, como tú. En este momento, tú puedes ser un transportador igual a mí. Si no muestras síntomas en un día o algo así, querrá decir que no te contagiaste. Por lo general, el proceso completo dura entre cuatro días y una semana. Personalmente, espero que en mi caso sea un ciclo de cuatro días.  
  
Severus hizo una pausa y alcanzó la jarra de agua que estaba en la mesilla de noche cercana. Se sirvió un gran vaso y lo bebió completamente antes de continuar.  
  
- Entonces, ¿todos los que necesitaban saber sobre nuestra cuarentena fueron informados?  
  
-Sí, le envié una lechuza a Arabella. Hedwig no había regresado todavía cuando me quedé dormido. Puede que ya haya vuelto, así que iré a verificar. Ya regreso.  
  
Dejó la habitación y regresó momentos después llevando un pergamino enrollado.  
  
-Mira, Arabella te escribió una respuesta. ¿Quieres leerla o lo hago yo?- le pasó la hoja de pergamino a Severus, quien con un movimiento de la mano indicó que, de hecho, prefería que el joven la leyera.  
  
Severus observó como Harry la desenrollaba y repasaba rápidamente el contenido. Se preocupó al ver que el joven fruncía el ceño ligeramente y luego sonreía.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-La voy a leer en voz alta y tú decidirás si lo que dice en ella es bueno o no.  
  
Severus (y Harry)  
  
Gracias por hacernos saber tu presente condición. Todos en la  
tienda esperan que te mejores rápidamente. Estaré pendiente por  
si necesitamos algo más, pero por el momento, creo que las  
existencias que tenemos son suficientes.  
  
Antes de poder contestar la carta de Harry, los gemelos vinieron  
y, accidentalmente, salió a colación que estás enfermo. Lo  
lamento tanto. Olvidé totalmente quién era su madre. Así que no  
me sorprendería que Molly cayera por allá esta tarde. Sólo es  
una pequeña advertencia.  
  
Buena suerte y que te mejores  
  
Arabella Figg  
  
Ante esto, Severus sólo fue capaz de gemir.  
  
-Molly Weasley es la más irritantemente maternal mujer que conozco. Definitivamente, estará aquí antes que el día termine. Recuerda mis palabras.  
  
Antes que la última palabra proferida por Severus hubiera muerto, ambos escucharon un toque en la puerta. Severus se limitó a levantar una ceja como diciendo "ves, ¿qué te dije?"  
  
Harry iba a bajar a abrir la puerta cuando escuchó que Dobby lo estaba haciendo. Su excitación se escuchaba a través de la puerta cerrada del dormitorio.  
  
-¡Señora Weasley! Dobby está muy contento de verla. También el Amo Harry y el Amo Severus se alegraran de que esté aquí. Pase, pase. ¿Qué es lo que la señora Weasley tiene en sus brazos? ¿Es algo para el enfermo, el Amo Severus?  
  
Harry sólo escuchó un débil murmullo que siguió a la pregunta de Dobby y luego el sonido de pisadas que venían mientras Molly subía las escaleras. Severus siseó a Harry pidiéndole que la alejara y Harry lo miró como si estuviera loco. Nadie, pero nadie en absoluto, podría conseguir que Molly Weasley se detuviera cuando estaba en una misión de cuidar a alguien a quien amaba y admiraba. Y por mucho que Severus odiara admitirlo ante nadie, Harry incluido, sabía que Molly Weasley se preocupaba por él, especialmente desde que Severus cuidaba y protegía a Harry siempre que podía. El sentimiento era mutuo. Él sentía un gran respeto por la mujer que podía mandar a su familia como si estuviera en la Armada y todavía preocuparse por los demás.  
  
Harry se sentó y esperó, junto con Severus, a que la puerta se abriera y el torbellino que era Molly, entrara. No tuvieron que esperar mucho.  
  
La mujer entró a toda velocidad y parloteando a toda prisa.  
  
-Severus, pobrecillo. Escuché por los mellizos que tienes el Sarampión Mágico, y enseguida vine para acá, para asegurarme que te cuidaban bien. Sin ofender, querido Harry, pero a decir verdad tú nunca has tenido a nadie enfermo a quien cuidar y siento que necesitas un buen modelo para aprender. Así que ahora estoy aquí y estaré el resto de la tarde. ¿Has bebido suficiente agua, Severus? ¿Qué estás haciendo con la fiebre y la hinchazón?- Harry fue empujado fuera del camino mientras Molly iba derecho hacia su amado como si fuera su madre. Se preguntaba si ella no necesitaría tomar un profundo respiro antes de charlar sobre cuál era el mejor tratamiento para el sarampión.  
  
Harry sólo la observaba con asombro y algo de disgusto. Amaba a Molly como una madre, y usualmente la dejaría hacer y se apartaría, pero ahora estaba mimando a su amado, y él estaba un poquitín enfadado. Suspiró con resignación y consideró que sería sólo durante la tarde; pronto, ella se habría ido, y quedarían solamente Severus y él una vez más.  
  
Se dirigió a buscar otra silla para si mismo, dejando que Molly tomara la que había ocupado hasta entonces. Se sentó al otro lado de la cama y escuchó mientras la mujer hablaba de cómo sus niños habían atrapado el sarampión todos a la vez, cuando Ginny tenía un año. Harry observaba mientras Severus se limitaba a mirar a Molly con ojos vidriosos y no decía nada. Harry apostaba que Severus había pasado de ella hacía rato, y probablemente estaría pensando en las nuevas pociones que vendería en su tienda. Harry habló, sólo para evitar a su amor algo del tormento y tortura de una maternal Molly.  
  
-Molly, ¿cómo está Ginny? Ahora que Hogwarts empezó su curso y ella su séptimo año. ¿cómo te sientes de que tu hija más joven esté a punto de terminar?  
  
-Oh, tú no has escuchado nada, ¿verdad? Francamente, se pensaría que Fred y George contarían algo más que lo que pasa en su tienda. Ginny fue nombrada Premio Anual este año. ¿No es maravilloso?- Molly realmente no esperaba respuesta a nada de esto y siguió adelante-. Además, la eligieron capitana del equipo de Quidditch. Estoy tan orgullosa de mi pequeña. Lo hizo tan bien como los otros. Bueno, incluso Fred y George me han hecho sentir orgullosa con su perspicacia comercial. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que dos bromistas como ellos llegarían a tener éxito. Supongo que eso demuestra que a las personas les gusta reír y están dispuestas a pagar por ello. Probablemente, también te preguntarás por Ron. Este fin de semana vino brevemente acompañado de Hermione. A ambos les está yendo bien. Hermione está esperando con ansia que comience la Universidad y Ron, bien.......Ron es Ron. Es feliz y está enamorado, y es todo lo que necesito saber para ser feliz.  
  
Harry sólo asintió y dejó que ella hablara. Se giró y vio que Severus se estaba quedando dormido una vez más y se lo mencionó a Molly, quien captó la indirecta y salió de la habitación, acompañada de Harry.  
  
Entraron en la cocina y se sentaron a la mesa, cuando Dobby apareció con una taza de té para la invitada y un vaso de jugo para él.  
  
Antes que pudiera tragar, la atención de la mujer se enfocó en él. Justo lo que necesitaba, pensó para si mismo.  
  
-¿Cómo has estado, querido? ¿Te va bien en el trabajo?  
  
-Los negocios van bastante bien. He tenido que posponer varias citas por la enfermedad de Severus y la posibilidad de que yo esté contagiado, pero de todas formas mis clientes están contentos, así que yo también.  
  
-Eso es bueno, querido. Me alegra que a Severus y a ti les esté yendo bien, aparte del asunto del sarampión. De hecho, ahora que todos mis chicos están lejos de casa......bueno, ellos bendicen la casa con sus visitas frecuentemente, pero en realidad la lugar parece vacío sin ellos. Siento que ya no soy necesaria. La Orden todavía existe, y nos reunimos y discutimos cualquier rumor potencial que escuchemos sobre descontento en el Mundo Mágico, pero la verdad es que no tengo nada que hacer con mis días, sufro del Síndrome del Nido Vacío, como creo que lo llaman los muggles. Y me preguntaba si, quizás, pudieras necesitar una asistente. A medio tiempo, por supuesto. ¿GAlguien que organizara tu calendario y tus comunicaciones, quizás?  
  
Harry miraba mientras la Molly que él había llegado a amar y apreciar, que siempre había sido tan optimista y estaba alegre la mayor parte del tiempo, se veía sola y perdida. Su corazón voló hacia ella y algo en su interior finalmente tomo su lugar. Un nido vacío, había dicho ella. Eso era lo que estaba extrañando. Ella había tenido niños en su vida durante los últimos treinta años y ahora se habían ido. Pero Molly había tenido esa experiencia, y él sabía que no la habría cambiado por nada del mundo. Antes que pudiera contestarle, diciéndole que estaba de acuerdo con la idea de que trabajara para él a medio tiempo, sonó otro golpe en la puerta.  
  
Harry observó mientras Dobby desaparecía de la cocina y con seguridad aparecería en la puerta de entrada. Escuchó que el elfo hablaba excitado, y cuando mencionó el nombre del Director, Harry se levantó para ver qué podría desear el anciano  
  
Parado en la puerta, estaba Albus Dumbledore y delante de él, una pequeña niña de unos cinco años de edad, que sostenía una pequeña muñeca y una manta.  
  
-Albus, que sorpresa. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Sabes que estamos en cuarentena porque Severus tiene el Sarampión Mágico, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Harry.  
  
-¡Oh, Dios! No tenía idea- se agachó y miró directamente al rostro de la pequeña-. Lo lamento, mi querida, no tenía idea que hoy, de todos los días, te colocaría en esta situación. Me temo que ahora puedes estar enferma, ¿entiendes?  
  
Harry observó como la pequeña asentía lentamente. Estaba confundido acerca del por qué Albus la habría traído a su casa y decidió preguntarle, mientras lo miraba directamente.  
  
-Albus, ¿quién es esta pequeña y por qué está aquí?  
  
-Esta, mi querido Harry, es Alicia. Está aquí con la esperanza de poder convertirse en la nueva pequeña tuya y de Severus- explicó Albus mientras sus ojos destellaban con un brillo especial.  
  
Continuará........  
  
Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, esperamos les siga gustando la historia. Besotes..  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Gala Snape: Sip, feito debe estar, ¿y te imaginas cuando se ponga azul? Pero igual debe ser adorable. Besotes.  
  
Shiokaze: No importa que no hayas dejado review (aunque esto nos hace tan felizzz, jeje) lo importante es que lo leas y te guste. Sentimos no poder publicar más rápido, pero tenemos muchas traducciones a la vez, así que tendrás que ser paciente y esperar hasta el viernes. Bye.  
  
Chiquinkira: Hola, que bueno que apareciste, se te extrañó (y a Sabry) Y podrías quitarle el puesto a Trelawney, Harry quiere un hijo (y como que lo consiguió ¿no?) Besos  
  
Paula Moonlight: Pues de nada, las traducimos con muchísimo cariño. Sí, el chico quiere un hijo, es que el pobre siempre ha añorado una familia. El sarampión......es sólo una excusa para ver a Sevie azul jejeje. Bye  
  
Velia: Bueno, parece que consiguieron la niña pero se salvaron de los berrinches y las noches sin dormir. ¡Es que estos dos tienen una suerte! Nos vemos el viernes. Besitos  
  
Ana Rickman: Es que si lo cuidas te vas a enfermar, mejor lo cuido yo que ya estoy allí (habla Ali). Pues si, le faltaba un hijo y .....¿casados?.....quien sabe......Besotes  
  
Spuffy: Que bueno que te guste ¿tú también habías pensado en que lo que le faltaba era un niño? Como que Harry es transparente jeje. Saludos.  
  
marla: Pues ojalá y te siga gustando. Besos  
  
yuee: Claro que te conocemos. Que bueno que te guste la continuación, y sip, estaremos actualizando los viernes o si no alcanzamos a terminar todo, los sábados. Lamentablemente, esta continuación es corta, sólo 5 capítulos pero valen la pena. Nos vemos  
  
Lanthir: JEJE, de veras que es raro ver un review tuyo corto, ojalá restablezcas pronto tu conexión. Y por supuesto que Sliver iba a seguir con ellos (de hecho la tienen trabajando limpiando los jardines juas, juas). Y ahora con nuevo miembro en la gran familia. Besotes  
  
Azalea: Pues tenías razón en lo del hijo, pero sin embarazo de por medio, ni llantos en las noches o cambios de pañales; a la niña se las entregaron ya crecidita. Sobre casarse.....pues quien sabe, a ver si Sevie quiere convertir a Harry en un hombre honesto. Besos 


	3. Alicia

TU, YO Y ¿QUE?  
  
Autora: goldenpaw  
  
Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter. Se los regresaré a J.K.Rowling cuando acabe con ellos. Tampoco consigo dinero con esto  
  
Clasificación: PG-13 (por ahora, puede cambiar dependiendo de cómo progrese la historia)  
  
Pareja: HP/SS  
  
Resumen: La historia continúa con la relación de Harry y Severus, con unas cuantas sorpresas nuevas para ambos.  
  
N/A: Continuación de Wanted: Single, Older Male for a Roommate  
  
Traducción : Alima21  
  
Capítulo 4: Alicia  
  
-Albus, ¿qué?  
  
Harry miraba interrogante de su antiguo Director y a la pequeña Alicia. Detrás de él, escuchó a Molly jadear.  
  
Albus sonrió con benevolencia y una vez mas se inclinó hacia la niña para hablar con ella.  
  
-Alicia, se buena y ve a sentarte al sofá de allí- señaló un lugar detrás de Harry. Alicia sonrió y asintió una vez más, luego tomó la muñeca que Harry finalmente notó que estaba aferrando y se sentó quietecita. Harry la observó unos momentos más y se maravilló de lo hermosa que se veía mientras jugaba con su muñeca.  
  
Parpadeó y regresó su atención a Albus. Molly se paró a su lado y entonces se dieron cuenta que continuaban en la entrada.  
  
-Disculpe mis modales, señor. Pase.  
  
Hizo pasar al viejo mago y cerró la puerta.  
  
-No entiendo, Albus. ¿Por qué sientes que Severus y yo estamos preparados para hacernos cargo de una pequeña? ¿Qué pasó con su familia? Tengo tantas interrogantes, que ni siquiera se por dónde empezar o cuál respuesta me interesa más  
  
-Contestaré todas tus preguntas, aunque, para la mayoría de ellas, quizás deberíamos esperar a que Severus esté listo para escuchar. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva con el Sarampión Mágico?  
  
-Empezó justo esta mañana, así que todavía está en la primera etapa. Albus, de verdad, ¿qué ocurre?- miró una vez más a la pequeña y le sonrió-. Ella es realmente adorable y tan tranquila- frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento y rebobinó en su mente los pocos minutos transcurridos desde que llegaron y algo en su interior.  
  
-Es sorda, ¿no es cierto, Albus?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-Sí, Harry, así es. Quizás deberíamos ir a la cocina a hablar. Alicia estará bien, la hechicé para poder saber si necesita atención.  
  
Albus, Harry y Molly entraron en la cocina y se sentaron a la mesa. Dobby los miró con ansiedad mientras se sentaban.  
  
-Dobby, por favor, ve con cuidado con Severus. Vigílalo, y si despierta, házmelo saber- pidió Harry, en un intento de que el elfo doméstico se fuera.  
  
-Sí, amo Harry, enseguida- con un pop, el elfo partió.  
  
-Muy bien, Albus. Empieza a hablar.  
  
-Alicia Cuthbertson es de origen muggle, pero el Ministerio ya sabe que ella asistirá a Hogwarts, como se sabía desde que nació. No sé si estás consciente, Harry, pero como Director, observo el futuro de todos los estudiantes que vendrán a la escuela. En todo caso, Alicia nació de dos muggles que no tenían parientes vivos y sus padres fallecieron hace una semana en un accidente. Cuando esto pasó, comencé a trabajar en conseguirle unos tutores temporales, con la idea de ubicarla con una pareja que pudiera atender sus necesidades.  
  
Por lo que he podido ver, ella ha manejado bastante bien la pérdida de sus padres. Por lo que pude averiguar entre sus vecinos y amigos de la familia, ellos en realidad veían muy poco a Alicia y la dejaban con niñeras contratadas para ello. La sordera es un problema reciente, resultado del accidente. Sin embargo, de acuerdo con los doctores que la examinaron luego del accidente, su sordera es psicológica y no existe daño alguno en sus oídos. De manera que con tiempo, amor y cuidado creen, y yo también, que la sordera desaparecerá- Albus se detuvo y miró atentamente a Harry, quien parecía estar hundido en sus pensamientos.  
  
Molly miró de Albus a Harry unas cuantas veces.  
  
-Albus, si quieres ubicarla con una pareja que la cuide, Arthur y yo podemos hacerlo. Tengo mucho tiempo libre ahora que mi última hija terminó Hogwarts. Nuestra familia estaría feliz de recibirla.  
  
-Molly, no dudo que podrían hacerlo, pero ya criaste siete hijos y también te ocupaste de ayudar al cuidado de Harry. Creo que es hora que representes el papel de adorable abuela- dijo Albus con una amable sonrisa y los ojos brillando, al tiempo que asentía hacia Harry, sin que éste se percatara.  
  
Molly entendió exactamente lo que Albus trataba de decir. De hecho, tenía razón. Ser abuela por primera vez sería un papel excitante. Sonrió, para luego fruncir el ceño. ¿Y si Harry y Severus decían que no? ¿Si no aceptaban a Alicia? Bueno, si ellos no querían, ella y Arthur no vacilarían.  
  
Harry habló finalmente.  
  
-Es una pequeña adorable y sería muy feliz de recibirla en mi casa y en mi corazón. Sin embargo, la decisión no es mía solamente. En este momento, desafortunadamente, Severus no está en las mejores condiciones de salud como para tomar una decisión en sentido alguno. Alicia ha sido expuesta al sarampión, así que deberá quedarse hasta que muestre signos de tenerlo y se recupere. Me temo que dado que nunca lo he tenido, yo mismo podría mostrar síntomas en un día o dos- dejó de hablar y miró a Molly  
  
-No te preocupes, querido Harry, me quedaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario- Molly alargó un brazo y le acarició una mano.  
  
Harry volteó su mano y apretó la de ella en respuesta antes de dirigirse a ambos.  
  
-Gracias, Molly. Leíste mi mente. Además, quiero decirte que una vez que esto termine, , me encantaría que trabajaras a medio tiempo como mi asistente, y quizás, como sugirió Albus y si todo va por el camino que espero, como abuela de Alicia.  
  
Albus emitió una brillante sonrisa y comentó con voz feliz:  
  
-Excelente, mi querido muchacho. Estoy seguro que Severus, una vez que recupere su habitual encanto, recibirá a Alicia con los brazos abiertos. Dado que se va a quedar por aquí alrededor de una semana hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad, creo que es hora de que se las presente de manera apropiada.  
  
Se dirigió a la salita y recuperó a la pequeña niña rubia. Cuando regresaron, le dijo a los demás que le había lanzado un hechizo a la niña, de forma que lo que hablaran en su línea de visión se transformara en palabras escritas lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Parecido a lo que los muggles llamaban Closed Captioning.  
  
Albus les presentó la niña a los demás y ella saludó con su enigmática y alegre sonrisa, y los demás se entusiasmaron inmediatamente.  
  
- Albus, ¿puede hablar?- preguntó Harry al notar que la niña todavía no había dicho ni media palabra.  
  
-Si puede, simplemente creo que se siente avergonzada. Puede hablar y, honestamente, creo que escucha lo que se dice cerca o al menos las vibraciones de lo que dice, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Estoy seguro que cuando se sienta más cómoda contigo, pedirá lo que necesite. En realidad es una niña inquisitiva y bastante adorable. Le expliqué sobre los magos y las brujas y se mostró fascinada con todo.  
  
Antes que pudieran continuar la conversación, Dobby se apareció en la cocina, sorprendiéndolos y haciendo que la pequeña profiriera un grito al ver a la diminuta criatura.  
  
Los ojos de Dobby se abrieron con la sorpresa al verla y de inmediato comenzó a hacer preguntas. Harry lo detuvo, y le preguntó si Severus se encontraba bien.  
  
-Esta despierto, Amo Harry- vine a avisarle en cuanto lo hizo.  
  
-Gracias, Dobby. Regresa con Sevrus e infórmale quien está aquí y que subiremos a hacerle una visita breve. Ayúdalo con lo que sea que necesite.  
  
Dobby inclinó la cabeza y se fue a hacer lo que Harry le había ordenado.  
  
-Bien, creo que es hora que presente a nuestra nueva invitada al malhumorado enfermo, ¿verdad?  
  
Se dirigieron en fila hacia la habitación principal y todos vieron que Severus estaba muy azul. Ante esto, Harry estalló en risas, pues no esperaba que el otro mago luciera tan cómico. Alicia emitió una risita, y tanto Molly como Albus se rieron a expresas del Profesor de Pociones.  
  
Severus les lanzó una malvada mirada, recuerdo del tiempo cuando era profesor, y Harry se rió más fuerte. Los demás se fueron tranquilizando y entraron lentamente en la habitación. Ninguno se animaba como a ofrecerse como voluntario, para decirle al hombre enfermo por qué estaban allí.  
  
Severus suspiró y esperó a que alguno empezara a hablar  
  
Continuará.....  
  
Agradecemos sus increíbles y hermosos review, pero esta vez el tiempo no nos permite responderles de forma individual, esperamos nos disculpen y ya saben, dejen reviews ¿si?.  
  
Gala, Gaby, Ana, RAC, Little My, Azalea, Blaze, Moryn, Luzy, Lanthir, beryfachu y todos los que nos leen, un millón de gracias por sus palabras y por su apoyo y un gran beso  
  
En respuesta a algunas interrogantes, Sev y Harry no están casados, son novios y viven juntos y ya se descubrió quien era Alicia y de donde salió 


	4. Yo puedo estar azul

TU, YO Y ¿QUE?  
  
Autora: goldenpaw  
  
Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter. Se los regresaré a J.K.Rowling cuando acabe con ellos. Tampoco consigo dinero con esto  
  
Clasificación: PG-13 (por ahora, puede cambiar dependiendo de cómo progrese la historia)  
  
Pareja: HP/SS  
  
Resumen: La historia continúa con la relación de Harry y Severus, con unas cuantas sorpresas nuevas para ambos.  
  
N/A: Continuación de Wanted: Single, Older Male for a Roommate  
  
Traducción : Alima21  
  
You, Me and What?!  
  
Capítulo 4 – Yo Puedo Estar Azul  
  
por goldenpaw  
  
Después de cansarse de la pared de silencio que encontró su mirada inquisitiva, Severus preguntó con tanta cortesía como le fue posible.  
  
-Harry, ¿por qué está aquí el Director y quién es la pequeña que lo acompaña?- su tono de voz, indicaba su disgusto al tener a tanta gente invadiendo su espacio personal.  
  
-Severus, Albus vino con la pequeña Alicia por una razón muy importante. Me gustaría decirte cuál es esa razón, pero no voy a hacerlo, al menos hasta que hayas superado las cuatro etapas del sarampión- levantó su mano y calló a su amor cuando vio que iba a protestar.  
  
-Confía en mí, Severus. Es mejor que escuches la razón de que haya venido a nuestra casa cuando te sientas mejor.  
  
-Muy bien, no me gusta pero probablemente tengas razón. En este momento no soy una persona muy razonable. Bien, no te quedes ahí, acerca a la niña y preséntamela.  
  
Harry tendió su mano a Alicia y ella la tomó con timidez. La condujo hacia Severus y la ayudó a subir sobre la cama, al lado de su pareja.  
  
-Severus, ésta es Alicia Cuthbertson, es una niña de origen muggle. Está temporalmente sorda, así que debes hablarle con claridad y utilizar un lenguaje tan simple como sea posible. Albus me dijo que le lanzó un encantamiento para que cualquier cosa que dijéramos, se deletreara en frente de la niña como una escritura mágica que sólo ella puede ver.  
  
Severus extendió su mano azul hacia Alicia y ella la tomó. Miró hacia abajo y la acercó a su rostro. La acarició y rió nuevamente. Él colocó su mano bajo su barbilla y le alzó la cabeza para que pudiera ver cuando le hablara.  
  
-Hola, Alicia. ¿Cómo estás?  
  
La niña lo miró por un momento, y él la observó mientras abría la boca para hablar.  
  
-Bien. ¿Por qué estás azul?  
  
Albus sonrió y luego lanzó una risita, a la que Molly se unió. El Director pensó que sería mejor dejar que se conocieran, así que lanzó a la mujer una significativa mirada y abandonaron la habitación, dejando solos a Harry, Severus y Alicia.  
  
Severus sonrió a la pequeña, y Harry pensó que quizás las cosas fueran mejor de lo que esperaba. Su pareja raramente sonreía a nadie que no fuera él, y si el otro mago pudo sonreír a la niña después de que le hiciera la pregunta, tal vez permitiría que se quedara con ellos.  
  
-Tengo sarampión. ¿Sabes lo que es el sarampión?  
  
Alicia sacudió la cabeza negativamente. Severus frunció el ceño y trató de pensar en algún otro modo de contestar la pregunta en términos que ella entendiera.  
  
-El sarampión es algo que otras personas pueden atrapar. Tú probablemente puedes haberte contagiado. Hace que tengas fiebre, que te de picazón y te pongas azul- dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y miró a Harry-. Oh, querido. Ella también puede estar enferma. Así que mañana es posible que tú estés enfermo, Alicia también, y yo todavía me encontraré en la siguiente fase de la enfermedad. Vale, ahora me alegra que Molly esté aquí, pero no dejes que ella lo sepa.  
  
Harry soltó una pequeña risa y finalmente se sentó detrás de Alicia y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la niña, dándole un pequeño apretón. Alicia levanto la vista y le regaló una sonrisa tranquila y dulce, que se reflejó en sus ojos. Los ojos hablaban de preocupación y, posiblemente, de amor. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa brillante, enseñando todos los dientes, y reclinó su espalda sobre él.  
  
Encontraba que esos dos hombres eran gentiles y dulces con ella. El abuelo Albus le había dicho que ellos se convertirían en sus nuevos padres y la amarían, que pasarían mucho tiempo con ella. Le contó que el hombre mayor podía ser un poco quisquilloso y malhumorado, pero que en el fondo era un hombre amable y bueno. Ella podía ver que podría llegar a ser alegre, especialmente si sabía como manejarlo. El abuelo también le había dicho que el más joven, Harry, era una persona muy divertida que había tenido una niñez muy solitaria y complicada, y podría comprenderla. Alicia era una niña mágica, tanto de mente como de corazón, que amaba jugar creando y haciendo esas pequeñas cantidades de magia, que el abuelo Albus le había asegurado podría hacer todo el tiempo cuando viviera ahí.  
  
-¿Me pondré azul también?- preguntó a Severus con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.  
  
-Sí, también te pondrás azul. Y te saldrán ronchas y te picará- Severus miró a la pequeña, penetró en sus claros ojos azules y descubrió un diablillo travieso acechando desde allí. Y vio a Harry detrás de ella; vio sus manos descansar sobre los débiles y pequeños hombros y como la sostenían dulcemente. Instantáneamente, se dio cuenta de qué era lo que Harry estaba deseando. Levantó la vista hacia los ojos de su pareja. El hombre joven se sorprendió al notar que Severus comprendía todo......lo que deseaba para ellos, lo que Alicia significaba para ambos, la oportunidad que representaba de ser una familia.  
  
Severus amaba tanto a Harry, que estaba dispuesto a permitir la entrada de la pequeña a su vida, y para ser honesto, ya estaba un poquito enamorado de ese pequeño diablillo, con sus ojos brillantes, su sonrisa caprichosa, y sus suaves rizos de cabello rubio. Estiró su mano, la dejó descansar sobre la mano de Harry y la apretó dulcemente. Sonrió y lentamente se sentó y puso sus brazos alrededor de ambos en un gran abrazo. ¡Alicia chilló con deleite!  
  
-¿Vamos a ser una familia?- Alicia miraba de uno al otro.  
  
-¿Lo seremos, Severus?- preguntó Harry a su amor.  
  
-Sí, vamos a ser una familia. Es por eso que Albus la trajo, ¿cierto?  
  
Harry se limitó a asentir. Luego se inclinó hacia la niña para poder mirarla a la cara.  
  
-Alicia, ¿quieres quedarte con Severus y conmigo? ¿De verdad quieres ser nuestra pequeña?  
  
La niña asintió y contestó "sí". Luego brincó sobre la cama, quedando arrodillada, y lanzó sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de Harry. Rápidamente se giró y abrazó a Severus también.  
  
-¿Entonces, ahora los tengo que llamar papá a ambos?  
  
Los miró, un poco confundida sobre cómo debería llamar ahora a esos hombres. Sabía que era inusual, que ya no tendría una madre y un padre sino dos padres. Sin embargo, dado que nunca había pasado demasiado tiempo con sus otros padres, la dinámica de la familia todavía era un misterio para ella.  
  
Severus elevó una ceja hacia Harry, quien respondió sacudiendo su cabeza inseguro.  
  
-No, Alicia, no tienes que llamarnos papá, papi o padre si no quieres. Sólo si te sientes cómoda con eso. Puedes llamarnos Severus y Harry si lo prefieres- mientras hablaba, Severus metió un descarriado mechón de pelo tras la oreja de la niña, luego la acarició tiernamente.  
  
-Vale. ¿Puedo ir abajo a jugar con el abuelo Albus y la otra linda señora?  
  
-¿Abuelo Albus?- preguntaron Severus y Harry a un tiempo, ambos terminando con una risa sincera ante eso. Como Severus estaba en ese momento frente a la niña, asintió y le dijo que sí. Ella abrazó nuevamente a ambos hombres, antes de saltar fuera de la cama y correr escaleras abajo. Pudieron escuchar como llamaba al abuelo Albus.  
  
Harry se acercó a Severus, y giró sobre si mismo para poder descansar al lado de su amado.  
  
-¿De verdad vas a estar bien con el hecho de tener a Alicia como hija? Quiero decir, sé que no hemos discutido sobre este tema, y apenas llevamos juntos tres meses. Yo sólo......quiero decir, se siente correcto para mí. Pero no sé si está bien para ti, tienes que dejarme saber- no quería que Severus se sintiera presionado en su decisión al saber que Harry lo deseaba tanto.  
  
-Estoy bien. Ella es una pequeña adorable. Estoy seguro que ayudará a llenar el vacío que faltaba en nuestras vidas. Estaba consciente de que algo te había estado preocupando, y cuando vi que te sentabas detrás de ella, al momento supe de qué se trataba. Sé que es pronto para nosotros, pero al igual que con todas las cosas que nos han pasado hasta ahora, nos ajustaremos.  
  
-Te amo, Severus. Eres un hombre extraordinario- pasó sus brazos alrededor de su compañero y se acurrucó más cerca.  
  
-Y yo te amo, Harry Potter- alzó una mano y corrió sus dedos a través de la corta melena negra. Sonrió al pensar en los votos que había oído una vez en una boda muggle-. En la salud y en la enfermedad.  
  
El joven mago contuvo la respiración y miró hacia arriba con ojos interrogantes. Severus se dio cuenta que Harry conocía la referencia, después de todo se había criado en el mundo muggle. Severus había tenido una revelación y esto lo aturdía. Sabía que pasaría el resto de su vida con Harry, pero realizar este enlace era un paso que nunca antes había considerado. Al menos hasta ahora.  
  
-¿Quieres?  
  
-Querrás decir 'querrás'- lo corrigió Harry alzando una ceja. Entendía bastante bien de qué trataba la pregunta. Podía no ser la forma más romántica de preguntar, pero tomaría de este hombre lo que pudiera.  
  
Severus sonrió de forma extraña a su amor y repitió la pregunta.  
  
-¿Querrás?  
  
-Sí, me encantaría.  
  
Continuará.........  
  
AVISO IMPORTANTE: Nos borraron nuestro grupo amigos del slash de un plumazo, así que quien se quiera volver a apuntar, hemos dejado la nueva dirección en nuestro perfil. ¡Necesitamos de nuevo a tods de vuelta!  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Paula Moonlight: Pues ya viste que la valiente que preguntó por el tono azul fue Alicia jeje y claro que se recuperará de su sordera, si va a estar rodeada de amor. Bye  
  
BlazeVein: Gracias por la felicitación, se la trasmitiremos a la autora. Sí, esta chica suele escribir capítulos cortos, lo cual agradecemos las traductoras, porque si todos fueran largos no podríamos traducir tantas historias. Nos vemos pronto y esperamos que sigas por aquí.  
  
Gala Snape: ¡Ay, que mala, pobre Sevie! ¿De dónde sacas tu que el pobre ángel asusta? Juas, juas. Besotes.  
  
RAC: Bueno, a nosotras también nos resultaría gracioso el color verde jejje. Y que bueno que estés encantada de lee, nosotras también estamos encantadas de traducir. Chaito.  
  
Ana Rickman: Que bueno que estés armada con tu computador, ahora sé que continuarás cierto asunto que tienes pendiente (léase, Soledad). Ya Sevie aceptó a la pequeña y no te preocupes, pronto escuchará. My man friday es increíble, y ya está listo el sexto capítulo. Ve a Slashaven y veras. Besotes  
  
Velia: Gracias por tus dos review jeje. La niña no fue la primera en hablar, pero sí la primera en referirse al tonito azul de Sevie. Y por lo que puedes ver, todo el mundo está muy contento con la posibilidad de una nueva familia.  
  
Luzy Snape: No te preocupes, pronto hablara y lo de los dolores de cabeza a nuestra parejita está garantizado, no faltaba más. Besos  
  
Azalea: ¿Verdad que si? A mi me parece una niña tiernísima y tranquila, aunque la apariencias y engañan. ¿Y Snape azul? Definitivamente gracioso. Besos  
  
Lourdes Ariki; Gracias por tus palabras. No tenemos pensado traducir la precuela por el momento, si lo hacemos, lo avisaremos con tiempo; pero aún le queda un cachito a esta historia, así que disfrútalo. Bye. 


	5. Adopción y matrimonio

TU, YO Y ¿QUE?  
  
Autora: goldenpaw  
  
Disclaimer: No soy propietaria de ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter. Se los regresaré a J.K.Rowling cuando acabe con ellos. Tampoco consigo dinero con esto  
  
Clasificación: PG-13 (por ahora, puede cambiar dependiendo de cómo progrese la historia)  
  
Pareja: HP/SS  
  
Resumen: La historia continúa con la relación de Harry y Severus, con unas cuantas sorpresas nuevas para ambos.  
  
N/A: Continuación de Wanted: Single, Older Male for a Roommate  
  
Traducción : Alima21  
  
Capítulo 5: Adopción y Matrimonio, No Necesariamente en Ese Orden.  
  
Albus y Molly habían tomado la noticia de que Severus y Harry estaban de acuerdo en aceptar a Alicia como su hija con poca sorpresa. Lo que realmente los sorprendió fue que sus amigos habían decidido casarse primero y luego gestionar la adopción oficial. Albus se quedó un buen rato después del anuncio para jugar con Alicia y hablar con Harry y Severus sobre las formas del Ministerio que necesitarían llenar para que todo fuera legal. Además, rápidamente planearon que la ceremonia de matrimonio, que el anciano convino en oficiar, tuviera lugar el fin de semana. Severus le aseguró a Harry que si él y Alicia habían pescado el sarampión, estarían recuperados para entonces.  
  
Una vez que el Director se hubo marchado, Molly acorraló a Harry cuando salía de su habitación.  
  
-Harry, querido, no tuve oportunidad de agradecerte que me permitieras trabajar como tu asistente a medio tiempo. No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo  
  
-Molly, tú eres una mujer amorosa, tenaz, que cuidó de siete niños además de mí mismo. Si pudiste manejarnos a todos nosotros, definitivamente puedes ayudarme a manejar mi negocio- estrechó a la mujer entre sus brazos y le susurró quedamente-. Además, entiendo lo importante que es sentirse querida, necesitada y útil.  
  
Molly se derritió y abrazó al joven a su vez. Luego se separaron, ambos luciendo sendas sonrisas de felicidad en el rostro.  
  
-¿Dónde está Alicia? ¿Cómo se está ajustando a la casa?- preguntó Harry mientras miraba alrededor del pasillo y escuchaba cuidadosamente intentando captar alguna señal de la traviesa chiquilla.  
  
-Está abajo jugando con Dobby. Cuando nuestro pequeño elfo escuchó que tendría otro miembro en la casa a quien cuidar cayó en éxtasis. Alicía sólo se ríe cada vez que lo ve y eso lo excita más. En este momento, están jugando al escondite, con Dobby buscándola- Molly y Harry rieron ante la imagen.  
  
-Bien, entonces, mientras Dobby está cuidándola, ¿por que no convertimos la última habitación de invitados en un cuarto apropiado para una jovencita?  
  
Escoltó a Molly y abrió la puerta de una habitación funcional pero prosaica.  
  
-¿Qué crees que sería mejor, bestias mágicas como unicornios sobre una pared pintada de azul, o narcisos en una ladera de pasto, con nubes moviéndose lentamente a lo largo del techo?- habló Harry mientras observaba detenidamente las limpias paredes blancas.  
  
-Pienso que las flores serían mejor. Las sábanas y fundas podrían ser de narcisos amarillos con pinceladas de hierba verde. Definitivamente tanto la cama como el escritorio y la silla deberán ser achicados. ¿Qué te parece si tú te dedicas a los muebles y yo me encargo de los hechizos de las paredes?- sugirió Molly dando un paseo alrededor de la habitación, toqueteando ligeramente los artículos a medida que los mencionaba.  
  
-Bien para mí.  
  
Hary y Molly pasaron los siguientes minutos transformando y hechizando la habitación, hasta convertirla en un sitio que una niña brillante y alegre encontraría cómodo y atractivo. Cuando todo estuvo hecho, ambos observaron el resultado de su trabajo.  
  
Cuando estaban a punto de abandonar la habitación, escucharon un fuerte estruendo y luego un fuerte grito. Harry corrió hacia el salón principal. Ante él estaban parados un arrepentido elfo doméstico y una sollozante Alicia. Se apresuró hacia la pequeña y se aseguró que ella lo mirara antes de preguntar:  
  
-¿Estás bien, cariño?  
  
La niña hipó y asintió con la cabeza, mientras sus lágrimas continuaban cayendo.  
  
-Lo siento, seré una buena niña, pero no hagan que me vaya.  
  
Antes que Harry pudiera decir nada, escuchó pasos y levantó la vista para ver a Severus que bajaba lentamente las escaleras.  
  
-¡Severus, no debes estar fuera de la cama!- Harry se apresuró hacia su pareja y lo guió hasta uno de los sillones acojinados.  
  
-Escuché un estruendo y luego lo que sonó como un grito. ¿Está todo bien?  
  
Harry miró alrededor del salón y vio lo que había causado el estruendo.  
  
-Aparentemente, Alicia y Dobby jugaban al escondite y causaron un pequeño contratiempo, amor. Los pobres están muy afligidos por ello.  
  
Alicia se paró frente a ambos hombres, y detrás de ella se detuvo un arrepentido Dobby, que en ese momento golpeaba la cabeza contra sus manos coreando "¡Malo Dobby!"  
  
-Lo siento, no quise hacerlo, no me envíen lejos. Seré una buena niña, lo prometo- se lanzó sobre Severus y Harry, mientras seguía llorando.  
  
Harry miró a Severus y le dio una triste sonrisa, curioso de ver cómo su amado tomaría este pequeño incidente, especialmente dado que todavía estaba enfermo y ahora mismo sufría la tercera y más incómoda etapa del sarampión.  
  
Severus alargó el brazo y, cuidadosamente, levantó la temblorosa barbilla de Alicia.  
  
-Alicia, los accidentes pasan todo el tiempo, no hay razón para pensar que te enviaremos lejos por algo como esto. De hecho, no hay nada que pudieras hacer o hicieras que lograra que hiciéramos eso. Si ese fuera el caso, Harry y yo no estaríamos juntos ahora, porque él es un magneto para los accidentes cotidianos- Severus sonrió suavemente a la pequeña, observando como sus lágrimas se secaban y sus labios dejaban lentamente de temblar. Acarició su mejilla y observó como la sonrisa regresaba a los ojos de la niña-. Ahora, tu eres parte de esta familia. Recuerda, Alicia, que ahora eres nuestra hija. Puede que todavía no sea oficial, pero eres nuestro pequeño ángel y nosotros somos tus padres. Si te sientes mal por romper algo, no llores. En lugar de eso, ofrece ayudar a limpiarlo, ¿vale?  
  
Alicia asintió y extendiendo sus pequeños brazos, rodeó el cuello de Severus, dando un abrazo a su nuevo papá. En ese momento, Harry exhaló suavemente, inconsciente de que hubiera estado sosteniendo el aire con ansiedad. Alargó un brazo y acaricio tiernamente la cabeza de su ahora completa familia y vida. Cualquier ligera duda que hubiera podido tener, ahora se había ido.  
  
La predicción de Harry resultó correcta. Al siguiente día, tanto Alicia como él cayeron con el sarampión mágico, y a diferencia de Severus, quien estaba mejorando, pasaron los siguientes tres días con la enfermedad. Severus se dedicó este tiempo a trabajar en el sótano elaborando pociones, mientras Molly y Dbby cuidaban a Harry y la nueva hija de la casa, al tiempo que informaban a todos aquellos que eran cercanos e importantes para Harry y Severus, sobre la inminente boda y posterior adopción. Albus regresó hacia el final de la semana con los papeles para hacer todo oficial, y el Sábado, el hogar conocido como Stone Mason Place, era nuevamente la locación de una alegre reunión.  
  
-Y ahora los declaro unidos de por vida. Pueden besarse- declaró Albus feliz, con el corazón ligero. Sus ojos brillaban con alegría mientras finalmente observaba a sus dos mejores muchachos empeñar sus vidas uno con el otro. Sentía que su intromisión, finalmente había logrado alejar el dolor, y de la mejor manera posible.  
  
Harry y Severus giraron sus rostros uno al otro al final de la declaración y se inclinaron para un tierno beso que hablaba de amor, preocupación y compromiso eterno. Todos los presentes en la ceremonia aclamaron y aplaudieron su aprobación. Alicia había actuado como niña de las flores y portadora del anillo, mientras Minerva y Ron habían sido los testigos oficiales.  
  
Cuando el beso concluyó, Albus habló una vez más a la familia y amigos reunidos.  
  
-¡Ahora les presento a los señores Harry y Severus Snape!- todos dejaron de aplaudir por un momento, sorprendidos por el anuncio que finalmente se había filtrado.  
  
Harry y Severus habían hablado largo y tendido unas noches antes, conversando sobre cuál debería ser su nombre de casados. Snape había pensado que un nombre conjunto separado por un guión estaría bien para él, pero Harry argumento que sería demasiado largo y agregó 'además, no quiero ser el Niño Que Vivió y Triunfó por siempre, y eso es lo que siempre será el nombre Harry Potter'. Severus señalo que Harry podría cambiar legalmente su nombre, pero para el Mundo Mágico siempre sería su querido salvador, Harry Potter. También habían discutido sus potenciales ramificaciones que tendría el cambio de nombre en sus negocios y ambos sintieron que no era realmente necesario cambiar el nombre a ese nivel.  
  
Ron jadeó y exclamó:  
  
-Debes estar loco de amor, compañero, si estuviste de acuerdo en tomar su nombre. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, Harry, porque ser un Snape no es fácil.  
  
-Ni estar casado con uno, señor Weasley- sonrió Snape, pero el aguijón de esas palabras tuvo poco impacto sobre Harry mientras el hombre maduro enroscaba el brazo alrededor de la cintura de su compañero de vida y le daba un cariñoso apretón.  
  
Los demás asistentes rieron y mientras todos partían a buscar la comida que estaba siendo servida afuera, Harry y Severus condujeron a Alicia y Albus hacia el interior de la casa para firmar los papeles de adopción. La niña se paró a un lado jugando con su muñeca sin prestar verdadera atención a los procedimientos, ahora que la excitación por la boda había acabado, mientras Albus se paraba frente a los dos recién casados en tanto firmaban los papeles de adopción.  
  
-La pequeña Alicia ahora será conocida como Alicia Ann Snape.  
  
Alicia giró hacia los tres hombres y dijo:  
  
-Me gusta el nombre, Alicia Ann Snape. Es más fácil que decir Cuthbertson.  
  
-Alicia, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo el abuelo Albus?- Harry se arrodillo delante de su nueva hija adoptiva.  
  
-¡Hu,huh!. Escuche cuando el abuelo Albus los declaraba casados y todo. ¿Puedo ahora salir a jugar con Dobby, papi?- Alicia miraba de un padre a otro sin preocupación.  
  
Harry miró a Severus y sólo sonrió. Severus se limitó a sacudir la cabeza ante la resistencia infantil y ambos dejaron que saliera de la casa.  
  
-Bien, hoy fue un día mas feliz y memorable de lo que se podría pensar- Albus se paró entre Harry y Severus mientras los tres hombres miraban hacia la puerta y veían a su familia y amigos reunidos para celebrar su felicidad.  
  
Harry tomó la mano de Severus y la estrecho apretadamente. Definitivamente, hoy sería un día que siempre conservaría y cobijaría en su corazón.  
  
-Afortunadamente, todo transcurrió sin otro tipo de incidentes. Al menos en lo que a ti se refiere, mi querido marido- dijo Severus bromeando. Albus y Harry rieron entre dientes.  
  
-Bueno, amor. Estoy seguro que eso no durará mucho tiempo. Especialmente ahora, con una pequeña como Alicia en la casa.  
  
-No es 'únicamente' Alicia quien está en la casa. Pero sí, ciertamente tienes razón. Hay cantidad de nuevas aventuras esperándonos justo al dar vuelta a la esquina.  
  
FIN  
  
Y ustedes dijeron como nosotras......¿Y ya se acabó?......pues no, aún queda un bono extra en esta historia. Es un unitario y se llama The Snapes: A Day With Papa (Los Snapes: Un Día Con Papá)..... y adivinen quién es el papá.......si, jejeje, ese mismo (no pensarían que se lo íbamos a decir ¿o si?). Besos a tods y gracias por acompañarnos hasta aquí.  
  
Ah, y no olviden leer en Slasheaven nuestra traducción NC 17, Mi Hombre Viernes  
  
REVIEWS  
  
marla: Bueno, aquí te dejamos la boda, esperamos que te haya gustado. La verdad es que no sabemos el correo de Pichurri, de hecho, según nuestra experiencia ese es un secreto muy bien guardado jeje. Nos encantaría que se uniera a nuestro grupo pero no sabemos si ella querría. Lo que si te podemos decir es que hace unos días puso un mensaje en la Orden Severusiana diciendo que ella había quitado sus fic de ffnet por razones personales pero que no se preocuparan porque iba a seguir subiéndolos por la Orden. Aunque tiene varios días sin actualizar. Besos.  
  
Amazona Verde: Ojalá también te haya gustado el final, a nosotras nos pareció tiernísimo. Besos  
  
Paula Moonlight: Sip, tiernísimo ¿y a que en este capítulo te derritió del todo? Es tan bello cuando habla con Alicia. Nos vemos en el bono extra  
  
RAC: pues yo mas bien lo veo como el pitufo gruñón jeje (habla ali) Que bueno que te gusten nuestras traducciones, coincidimos contigo en que todas las historias son geniales y las autoras estupendas. Besos  
  
Gala Snape: A nosotras también nos parece muy graciosa la idea. ¿Te imaginas a Sevie azul, dando la clase de Pociones con los Gryffindors y los Slytherin? Juas, juas. Esperamos te haya gustado el final y nos vemos en el bono extra. Un besote.  
  
Luzy Snape: Y a que este capítulo te derritió. Es una desbordamiento de ternura total. Besitos 


End file.
